


just like she sang

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Implied Relationships, No Smut, Time Travel, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: James knows -- thinks -- that girl was just a dream. But she felt so real.





	just like she sang

**Author's Note:**

> i'm one year older today than i was two days ago. my birthday was yesterday!!
> 
> that aside, i don't know how i fell in love with buckytony but i know i did. while it's not clear that the girl bucky thinks about is tony -- who i thought of as a trans girl when writing? -- it's established by Me that it's tony. before, this story was different, but i changed it. it went from something that could be canon to surrealism (can i use that word in this context) And as the type of person who likes donnie darko i liked the result.
> 
> while limiting yourself to 100 words can make it easy to write (finish, and such) it can also make it hard to write because you have to make sure whatever you're writing will fit and boy is that hard
> 
> prompt of today: doggy style

There was a girl who lived near.

She was a tiny one and James never saw her interacting with anyone. He felt weird when he found himself too close to her, like they shouldn’t be that close. One day, she simply was not here anymore.

(James searched when he came back, in hopes of finding her family. He never found anything.)

He remembers that once, when he was sure his mind was still his, he woke up sweating after dreaming with her. The girl, supporting her own weight with her arms, naked. It felt real.

She was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> was her, though?
> 
> the title is a reference i made up myself: a dream + dream a little dream of me by doris day = just like she [doris day] sang. the song is somewhat soft.


End file.
